An Exercise!
by X.Hacker
Summary: Just a quick exercise, and maybe a few more will appear in good time.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Random Days For The Hero. **

The Third Training Ground was peaceful, and the morning breeze sent a pleasant chill through the air as a lone figure sat in a meditative state. The figure was the 'Hero of the Hidden Leaf' Naruto Uzumaki. The spiky-blonde hair moved with the gentle breeze and the young man seemed undisturbed by it, staying as still as when he first started. However, the peace was disturbed by a single sound and was able to break Naruto's present state.

_Grrooowll!_

"Oh man, why the heck did I skip breakfast this morning?" Naruto cried. He placed his hands over his stomach as it continued to speak out in hunger.

"Well I have been here for a while, Iruka-sensei will probly treat me to some ramen if I asked nicely." With a low cheer, Naruto got to his feet and begin to walk back to the village, when a large gust of wind nearly blew him off his feet.

"Whoa! What's this crazy wind?!"

"I don't know. Air currents?" A voice said. Blue eyes widened from surprise. Catching a shine from his peripherals, Naruto flipped forward and immediately turned to his attacker. "Nice dodge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and observed the new arrival. The man wore a dark, sleeveless hoodie, which hid his face, along with matching gloves, pants, and shoes. The equipment pouches around his belt sent the message of 'He's a ninja' through Naruto's mind.

"What's the big idea?!" Naruto asked. The hooded man twirled the kunai he attacked with on his index finger before sighing.

"I'm just here to fight. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides you should've sensed me a while ago." He said before charging. (The attacker will now be called Hood for lack of better name.)

Naruto threw a kunai at the attacker. The young man prepared to deflect, but was caught off guard when a hand caught his wrist. Seeing the cloud of smoke vanish, Hood cursed his ignorance.

'_Don't when he did it, but he transformed a clone to throw me off.'_

Hood reached into a pouch with his free left, and sliced the clone with a second kunai, only to frown when the blond used the smoke from his clone as cover to strike with a large spiraling ball of chakra in his palm.

'_Damn!'_

"Giant Rasengan!"

A cloud kicked up from the explosion of the dirt. A figure flew out a few feet, and skid across the ground with a grunt. The cloud was dispersed by the wind, and left Naruto standing back in the sun.

"Pick on someone your own size next time." He said. Hood lay still on the ground with a large section of his hoodie destroyed. _'Wait a minute. Something's off about this, even I know Giant Rasengan couldn't outright kill someone…"_ No sooner had the thought passed, Hood turned to rock and then dust. "Clone!"

"Hi!" Naruto failed to react fast enough as the first punch landed on his cheek, a sweep kick got him off his feet, and another punch to his cheek sent him rolling on the ground.

"Rule #1 for me and you, do not underestimate the opponent or you will end up hurt." Hood stated.

Naruto stood back on his feet with a groan and then charged. Hood met his rush, and the two exchanged a few punches before clashing with kunai.

Naruto side-stepped the kunai strike and got behind Hood using his body for a roll. A clone appeared above for a heel kick on Hood's head, but blocked by his left arm and swiftly defeated by a thrown kunai to the face.

Hood turned to face Naruto, and was met with two fists aimed at his face, which he quickly caught them by the wrist and, catching movement from his left, moved to get space was spun by the two clones after they forced his grip to loosen, and was struck head on by a Rasengan.

Hood spiraled wildly, crashing into the forest of trees. Naruto and his clones settled onto a branch above their opponent.

The cloaked man stood up shaking and coughed. "Okay, nice shot hero." he said. The damage to his coat quickly vanished, and Naruto looked in shock. "But the next round starts now!" Hood declared. He made a powerful jump at the blonde, and both clashed with a loud explosion.

**To be continued**

**I decided to do this to see if I could write an okay fight scene for Naruto. If you wanna see more I have a poll up for a little while. I would really love a PM or review with some nice criticism. **


End file.
